gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Jewel Store Job
|location = Darnell Bros., La Mesa |target = Vangelico |fail = • Wasted • Busted • Crew members die (except a bad gunman crashing) • Crew members abandoned • Truck destroyed • Van destroyed • Bikes destroyed • Michael abandons the heist • Not leaving after the alarm goes off • Not stealing enough jewelry • Franklin loses the crew during the escape Smart • Car destroyed • Car abandoned • Franklin abandons the heist • Entering the store before the gas is active • Causing a disturbance before the gas is active • Throwing tear gas or grenades at the air vent • All five BZ Gas cans miss the air vent • Franklin throws BZ Gas onto the street Loud • Van abandoned • Entering the store with a wanted level • Security guard escapes (if a bad gunman was chosen) • Manager calls the Cops (if a bad gunman was chosen) |reward = Diamond Hard Achievement/Trophy Lester as a contact for Franklin Carbine Rifle and Tear Gas available at Ammu-Nation |protagonists = Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Mr. Philips |unlockedby = Carbine Rifles (Loud) or Bugstars Equipment & BZ Gas Grenades (Smart)|todo = Smart Get in the car. (Michael) Go to the jewelry store. (Michael) Go to the roof. (Franklin) Throw the BZ Gas into the air vent. (Franklin) Steal the jewelry. (Michael) Follow the crew. (Franklin) Take out the cops before getting to the rendezvous point. (Michael) Go to the lockup. (Michael) Loud Get in the van. (Michael) Go to the jewelry store. (Michael) Steal the jewelry. (Michael) Follow the crew. (Franklin) Take out the cops before getting to the rendezvous point. (Michael) Go to the lockup. (Michael)}} The Jewel Store Job is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This is the first heist mission in the storyline that protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton undertake. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Michael must perform a couple of side-missions (Heist Setups) to gain the necessary equipment. The preparation missions vary based on the chosen approach in Casing the Jewel Store. Loud Only one preparation mission, Carbine Rifles has to be performed, namely stealing a set of carbine rifles from one of the LSPD's tactical team vans. Smart Two preparation missions have to be performed: *The first one, Bugstars Equipment, involves stealing a van from the Bugstars company. *The second, BZ Gas Grenades involves stealing gas grenades from a van driving around the city. Mission Depending on the chosen approach in Casing the Jewel Store, the start of the mission will play in either of two ways: Loud Franklin drives Michael, the driver and the gunman to the jeweller's in a van. Donning helmets, they will enter and tell the hostages to get down. While the gunman holds the hostages, Michael and the driver start ransacking the store while Franklin waits outside with the bikes. The store manager will try to intervene and a good gunman (Gus Mota or Packie McReary) will handle it, but if a bad one (Norm Richards) is chosen, he will do poorly with crowd control and Michael will have to kill the manager, or they'll sound the alarm and fail the mission. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the selected hacker, but since the gold medal requires the player to steal the jewellery within fifty seconds, any of them will do (in the enhanced edition; in the original version Rickie Lukens can only hold the alarm off for thirty seconds, while it takes a minimum of 49 seconds in the Loud approach to clear all the jewel cases). A poor gunman (Norm Richards) will drop some of the jewelry, reducing the take to approcimately $4.5 million. Smart Driving from the garment factory in a Primo, Michael will drop Franklin off at the building site while the driver and gunman park the Bugstars van in front of the jeweller's. Taking control of Franklin, the player must traverse the roofs from around the block and use the vantage point from the recon mission, throw a can of tear gas into the air vent. The gas will be released into the shop, knocking everybody inside unconcious. Afterwards, Michael, the driver, and the gunman will enter and start ransacking the store while Franklin goes to get the bikes. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the picked hacker, but since the gold medal requires the player to steal the jewelry within fifty seconds, any of them will do (in the enhanced edition; in the original version Rickie Lukens can only hold the alarm off for thirty seconds, while it takes a minimum of 43 seconds in the Smart approach to clear all the jewel cases). A poor driver (Karim Dentz) will drop some of the jewelry, reducing the take to ~$4.5M. Escape Both approaches lead to the same escape. Once the robbery has been committed, Franklin escapes on a bike with the driver and gunman. The motorcycle depends on the driver, but won't make much of a difference. Karim Dentz, a poor driver, will send panicky and unhelpful radio traffic, rather than the calm and professional directions from pro Eddie Toh, but this really doesn't affect anything. Follow the crew, evading the cops and drive into the tunnel to access the sewers. If a low-skilled gunmen is chosen, then he, along with his bag of jewels, will crash and fall off his bike before entering the tunnel. If the player picks up the bag, the take will not change, but if not; a significant amount of the takings are lost. There is a casualty expense for the death of the gunman, regardless. If a high-skilled gunman is chosen, none of this happens. Using the Los Santos sewer network to evade the police, the crew eventually ends up at the Los Santos River into a pack of awaiting police cars. In the meantime, Michael and the hacker went to get the delivery truck and use it to forcibly push the cops out of the way. Once the police attention has been lost, the bikes are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew splits up. The maximum take for the mission is $4,946,153 if the player smashes all twenty displays and chooses a good gunman (for either approach) or a good driver (for the loud approach). $2,500,000 will then go to Martin Madrazo while the rest gets split between the crew members. After completing the mission, a Switch Scene with Franklin shows that Tanisha was none too thrilled with Franklin's newfound wealth while he is relaxing at the Vanilla Unicorn, Franklin wanted to take her out on a date, which she refuses as Franklin told her he had to leave and that he hopes to see her soon. Mission Objectives Loud *Go to Vangelico Jewel Store. - (Michael) *Break the glass cabinets and steal at least $3,300,000. - (Michael) *Stop the manager. (Only if you selected a bad gunman) - (Michael) *Follow your crew into the sewers. - (Franklin) *(Optional) Pick up the dropped bag. (Only if you selected a bad gunman) - (Franklin) *Follow your crew through the sewers. - (Franklin) *Take out the police cars and protect your crew. - (Michael) *Rendezvous with your crew. - (Michael) *Go to Lester. - (Michael) Smart *Go to Vangelico Jewel Store. - (Michael) *Climb to the roof of the jewel store. - (Franklin) *Throw the Tear Gas on the ventilation system. - (Franklin) *Break the glass cabinets and steal at least $3,300,000. - (Michael) *Follow your crew into the sewers. - (Franklin) *(Optional) Pick up the dropped bag. (Only if you selected a bad gunman) - (Franklin) *Follow your crew through the sewers. - (Franklin) *Take out the police cars and protect your crew. - (Michael) *Rendezvous with your crew. - (Michael) *Go to Lester. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives Loud and Smart *Quick Grab - Steal the jewelry within 50 seconds. **Move as fast as possible with either approach. **Using First person view helps as there is no delay between the character moving and the animation of breaking each of the glass cabinets (PS4, Xbox One and PC only). **Using Michael's ability before breaking the cases will also save some time. **If this is proving difficult, use Rickie Lukens as the hacker since the alarm will go off after 50 seconds, autofailing the mission and allowing a checkpoint retry. *Protégé Protected - Protect Franklin during the LS River chase. **Can't be done without failing, make sure Franklin isn't killed by the LSPD during the chase. *Clean Sweep - Steal the jewelry from all 20 glass cabinets. **Move fast and use Patrick McReary or Gustavo Mota as the gunman, and Eddie Toh as the driver (for Loud only). Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper Loud "Investigating officers have uncovered a new lead into a daytime robbery at exclusive Rockford Hills jewel store Vangelico. It is thought that the guns used in the raid on the store were the same carbine rifles stolen from an LSPD swat van earlier this week. The criminals hacked into the store's security network and disabled the alarm system, while they held customers and staff hostage, and emptied cabinets of jewelry worth millions of dollars." Smart "The police have turned up new leads in their investigation into the recent robbery of Vangelico jewelers in Rockford Hills. They believe the crime was tied to an attack on a Humane Labs and Research shipment carrying BZ gas. Police also believe the van used by the robbers was recently stolen from a Bugstar Pest Control Warehouse in South Los Santos. Despite making these connections, investigators are no closer to finding the suspects who cleaned out the store for millions of dollars of jewels, escaped on motorcycles, and evaded police in the LS River. The police are not yet close to making an arrest." Lifeinvader Posts *Lester Crest - "Nice job. A real gem, you might say! Just like the good old days." Bleeter Posts *@sillyjilly28 - "To the guys who robbed the Vangelico store on Portola Drive i'll happily swap an alibi for a diamond :)" *@cinncinati_philpp - "no way! got involved in a reallife jewelry heist on portola drive! Guy has a gun on me and tell me to forget a thousand things a day or something. Craziest vacation EVER!" Weazel News (Radio) Smart "The police have turned up two new leads in their investigation into the recent robbery of the Vangelico jewelers in Rockford Hills. They believe the crime was tied to an attack on a Humane Labs and Research shipment carrying BZ gas. Police also believe the van used by the robbers was recently stolen from a Bugstar Pest Control warehouse in South Los Santos. We will stay with this story." Loud "Investigating officers have uncovered a new lead into the daytime robbery at exclusive Rockford Hills jewelry store Vangelico. It is thought that the guns used in the raid on the store were the same Carbine Rifles stolen from the LSPD swat van earlier this week. We'll stay with the story." Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 12 - HEIST The Jewel Store Job (Loud)|The Jewel Store Job (Loud) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 13 - HEIST The Jewel Store Job (Smart)|The Jewel Store Job (Smart) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - The Jewel Store Job (Loud Approach) (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough of the Loud Approach File:GTA 5 - The Jewel Store Job (Smart Approach) (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough of the Smart Approach Gallery Gameplay-1-choose-what-youre-going-to-do.jpg|The Jewel Store Heist during its planning stage. Smart File:Artwork-PestControl-GTAV.jpg|Artwork trailer1_029.jpg|Exiting of the van. trailer1_030.jpg|Kicking the doors. Michael in Bugstar uniform.jpg|The planning of 'The Jewel Store Job'. Pest_Control1.GTAV.jpg|The crew about to ambush. Pest_Control2.GTAV.jpg|Breaking the glass. Pest_Control3.GTAV.jpg|Robbing the jewels. Loud and Dumb Pest-Control-same-job-but-a-differnet-route.jpg|The robbers do it loud and dumb. Gameplay-1-everybody-get-down.jpg|'Please don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing!' Jewel-Escape-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|The escape route as seen in the Next Gen version. GTA5-Caught.jpg|LSPD arriving at the crime if Michael does not get out of the store in time making him surrender. Soundtracks Trivia Beta *The mission first appeared in a scene in the first trailer. It was later depicted in an artwork, almost a year after. It was also the first confirmed mission of Grand Theft Auto V. **Also, in the artwork of LS Storm Drain, while hard to see, there's a Police Buffalo and a Police Cruiser, which was later replaced by the Interceptor. *In the version of the mission seen in the first trailer, Michael is seen completing the job with Gustavo Mota, Eddie Toh and another unknown crew member. It is possible that this crew member is meant to represent Packie due to their similar hairstyles but Rockstar didn't want to ruin the surprise of being able to recruit him so early on. **Also the crew uses smart approach equipment like the Bugstar van, uniform and gas masks. **In the same trailer, the gas masks were yellow and covered only the mouth. *Also in the beta, balaclavas were used in the loud and dumb option but motorbike helmets were used in the final version. *This mission was going to be named Pest Control in the beta. Smart Approach * When Franklin asks about the crew, the conversation will be different depending on the crew members the player hired. **If the player chooses crew members with high cuts, Michael will talk about their cuts and saying: "I feel like a chump buying myself a score." *In the smart approach, if Franklin has Grenades, Michael will note he noticed the grenades and warn Franklin just before he reaches the vantage point not to throw a grenade by mistake. *In the smart control, Michael and his team are with the Bugstars Burrito, but in the loud and dumb control they were seen with a different black Burrito. *This mission is one of the missions other than the assassination missions that affects the Stock Market, as soon as the mission finished, Vangelico stock goes down to the bottom but by the end of the story they got around 15% return percentage, if the player wants to have extra money. Inspiration *The mission, especially in the loud and dumb method, seems to be loosely inspired in the opening scene of the 1987 film Beverly Hills Cop 2, where a crew of robbers score a jewelry store, doing the same motions as breaking the glass panels and being timed to pick up the jewels. *The escape route seems to be loosely based in the 2003 film The Italian Job, as the crew escape through the sewers on Mini Coopers, chased by bikers and exiting through the flood control. *The use of BZ gas and the pest control van could be used in reference to an episode of NCIS, Sharif Returns, where the gas was used in a more lethal manner, and pest control vans were mentioned in conjunction during a newscast. General *New Red Dead Redemption copies are sold with GTA V promotional cards, with an image of the mission occurring. *On the corkboard in the gameplay trailer, a to-do list showed 3 out of the 5 tasks were complete, which were Evaluate The Security, Photograph The Interior and lastly, decide which approach the men wanted to go on. *It takes 6 seconds longer, minimum, to clear the jewel cases in the Loud approach compared to the Smart approach, because of the manager's attempt at heroism. *The traffic warden cannot be shot and killed, as he reappears in the first cutscene of Mr. Philips. However, he can be killed if the player runs him over. *After the crew has come out of the tunnel, it would be technically impossible for Michael and the Police officers to have been in that position unless they had either reversed or driven into the river from the sides. *After the crew loads the bikes into the truck, Michael has to drive the truck to the "lock up" location. If Michael (the player) damages the truck, the back door will open and the player will notice that Franklin and the crew are not actually inside, yet their dialogue is heard, as they simply spawn at the lock up in the cutscene. This happens because the characters will start to collide each other if driven recklessly. **Also, after this, the radio will set to Radio Mirror Park, with a predetermined song. *The screenshot on the Rockstar Games Social Club shows Michael wearing his default gray suit with gloves and a balaclava for the loud option. *If Michael stays in the store after the timer runs out, a unique cutscene will play, where the police arrives and arrests the crew members. Micheal is seen getting handcuffed and at the end escorted to a police vehicle. This will also fail the mission. The video can be found here at 0:55. * When Rickie says "Uhh, bros? Just to warn you, we're not the only people waiting for you in the LS River.", the subtitles say "Uhh. Bros, just to warn you, there might be some cops waiting for you in the LS River." instead. This was fixed in the enhanced version. *If Franklin waits on the flyover and jumps after other crew members entered underground, there is a chance that a glitch may cause them to disappear, leaving only the taillights to be seen floating. *If chosen Norm and Karim as part of the crew, after Norm crashed into the entrance of the tunnel, Karim will stop halfway the underground route trying to get his bearings. *A Bleeter user claimed he was pointed by a gun mentioning Michael's famous quote, however, neither approach had a civilian being pointed with the gun and getting the quote recited at either. *Killing any hostages with a skilled gunman will have the gunman berating Michael for killing the hostages. This does not fail the mission. *If Karim Denz is chosen as the driver, the Bati 801RR used for the getaway features a unique engine sound. Navigation }} Jewel Store Job, The Jewel Store Job, The Jewel Store Job, The